


(Exo)biologie

by AliaMael



Category: Original Work
Genre: Discussion of Pregnancy, Discussion of human reproduction, Humor, Other, Pregnancy... ... ?, Slice of Life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliaMael/pseuds/AliaMael
Summary: DJ se sent un peu patraque.Discuter de ses symptômes, c'est bien, mais ça peut vite dériver quand lae patient.e n'est pas humain.e et qu'il y a une biologiste dans la salle.(Personnages appartenant à l'universla Tanière du Monstre.)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: La Tanière du Monstre / The Monster's Den





	(Exo)biologie

"Hello, ce sera quoi aujourd'hui ?"

Pas de réponse. DJ s'affale sur un tabouret de bar et croise les bras sur le comptoir avant de laisser tomber sa tête dessus. Sally envoie un regard perplexe à Thalis, qui se contente de hausser les épaules.

"DJ ?" insiste Sally.  
"Gnnn ?"  
"Ça va ?"

C'est au tour de DJ de hausser les épaules. Nouvel échange de regards, cette fois-ci un peu plus inquiets.

"Tu as mal dormi ?" tente Sally.  
"Non… Je me sens juste… je sais pas. Bizarre."  
"Bizarre comment ?" demande Saule, qui doit graisser les roues de son fauteuil tous les jours pour réussir à être aussi discret de manière aussi systématique. "Si tu ne te sens pas bien, tu devrais rentrer chez toi et te reposer…"

Ça, ça fait réagir DJ. Iel lève la tête, mi-confus.e mi-indigné.e.

"Mais, et la musique ?"  
"DJ, ta santé et ton bien-être passent avant," Saule insiste d'un ton ferme. "On peut se débrouiller sans toi pour la soirée, je t'assure. Ce sera moins bien, mais ce n'est pas un drame."

DJ n'a pas l'air convaincu.e. Saule fronce les sourcils. Thalis sort une énorme boîte de cacahuètes et commence à remplir des petits ramequins, attirant l'attention sur lui avec le bruit des arachides qui tombent contre la céramique.

"Ben quoi ?" fait-il avec un sourire faussement innocent. "On sert toujours des cacahuètes pour essayer d'éponger l'alcool, au cas où. Je prépare le bar, c'est l'heure."

Saule lève les yeux au ciel. Sally pouffe derrière un carton de bières. DJ se met à picorer les cacahuètes.

"Depuis quand tu aimes les cacahuètes, toi ?" s'étonne Camille, et décidément trop de gens sont capables d'arriver sans se faire remarquer dans cette boîte de nuit.  
"Je sais pas, j'avais envie."  
"Camille, DJ dit qu'iel se sent bizarre", dénonce Sally.

Camille braque aussitôt un regard inquisiteur sur DJ, qui esquisse une tentative de fusionner avec le bar.

"Symptômes ?"  
"Je suis fatigué alors que je dors comme d'habitude", soupire DJ. "Et manger en me levant… non. Des fois j'ai limite la nausée ?"  
"Hmm, ça pourrait être pas mal de choses…" marmonne Camille.

Le claquement caractéristique d'un verre posé un peu trop fort sur le comptoir fait tourner les têtes vers Sally, qui fixe DJ avec des yeux ronds.

"Tu… es enceinte ?"

S'ensuit un silence prolongé.

"Je… ne suis pas un haut-parleur ?" finit par répondre DJ, l'air de se demander si iel devrait se vexer ou non. "Et puis c'est quoi le rapport ? Je sais que je suis proche des machines, mais les machines ne tombent pas malades que je sache !"  
"Non non, pas enceinte comme ça", s'empresse de corriger Sally, "enceinte comme dans, tu attends un enfant ?"

DJ cille lentement, la confusion gagnant du terrain.

"Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais attendre Alban ou Citron ? On avait rendez-vous ?"  
"Non !" fait Sally, frustrée.

C'est au tour de Thalis de mal camoufler un rire étouffé.

"Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis", pointe DJ.  
"J'avais remarqué, oui", rétorque Sally d'un ton pincé.  
"À quel point est-ce que tu sais comment marche la reproduction chez les humains ?" intervient Camille.

Un bref silence.

"Je n'y ai jamais réfléchi", admet DJ.

Camille se laisse aller à un sourire limite carnassier.

"Je t'explique, à condition que tu m'expliques comment marche la reproduction de ton espèce après."

DJ fronce les sourcils.

"Euh, je me souviens pas vraiment", admet-iel après un moment de réflexion. "Je crois qu'on commence plus petits et qu'on grandit comme des enfants humains ? Mais c'est tout."  
"Non Camille", dit Saule.  
"Comment ça non ?" fait Camille, vexée.  
"Je te vois venir à dix kilomètres. Pas d'examens médicaux intrusifs sur DJ sans son accord _informé_ , c'est bien clair ?"  
"Mais Saule, la _science…_ " chouine Camille.  
"L'éthique !" rétorque Saule.

DJ toussotte.

"Je voudrais bien savoir le rapport entre ma fatigue et un enfant, s'il vous plaît, merci bien."

Camille redresse le col de sa blouse et prend un air docte.

"Les êtres humains, comme l'immense majorité des espèces terrestres, sont répartis en deux sexes, mâle et femelle", commence-t-elle.  
"Intersexes", marmonne Sally.  
"Oui _je sais_ que c'est plus complexe que ça et qu'il y a des exceptions, mais j'essaie de faire la version simple et de toute manière d'un point de vue purement _reproductif_ ça n'ajoute rien à mon explication ! Je peux continuer ou vous voulez faire cours à ma place ?"

Sally lève les mains devant elle comme pour se protéger du regard noir de Camille. Thalis profite du silence pour reremplir le ramequin de cacahuètes de DJ.

"Bien…" grince Camille. "Ehem. Je disais donc : mâle et femelle. La reproduction nécessite un représentant de chaque groupe. Lors de l'acte sexuel, le mâle insère des cellules reproductives mâles dans le corps de la femelle, et ces cellules ont alors la possibilité de rencontrer les cellules reproductives femelles pour former un embryon. Un humain pas encore développé", reformule-t-elle devant l'air perdu de DJ. "Cet embryon va ensuite croître dans le corps de la femelle pour une durée d'environ neuf mois chez l'être humain, c'est ce qu'on appelle la grossesse. On dit que la femelle est enceinte ou, dans le langage courant, qu'elle attend un enfant."

DJ hoche lentement la tête.

"Il se passe quoi après les neuf mois ?" demande-t-iel après un instant de réflexion.  
"La femelle accouche, c'est-à-dire que son corps expulse l'enfant. C'est pénible et douloureux, il est hautement préférable d'avoir un encadrement médical pour cette procédure."  
"… ça a vraiment l'air abominable quand c'est toi qui explique", commente Sally.  
"Je suis _factuelle_."  
"Mais du coup", intervient DJ, "pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que je suis… enceinte, Sally ?"

Sally hausse les épaules.

"Fatigue et nausées matinales, c'est des symptômes classiques de début de grossesse. La tendance à vouloir d'un seul coup manger des trucs différents de d'habitude aussi", ajoute-t-elle en pointant le récipient de cacahuètes, vidé pour la deuxième fois.  
"Oh", fait DJ.  
"Je ne te le fais pas dire."  
"Hey, ne sautons pas aux conclusions", tempère Camille. "D'une, ton organisme ne fonctionne sans doute pas de la même manière. De deux, ça peut également être des symptômes de maladies. De trois, en admettant que tu puisses tomber enceinte comme une humaine, à moins que ton espèce puisse se reproduire sans partenaire il aurait fallu que tu aies une relation sexuelle pour ça, donc de toute manière ça élimine cette possibilité."

DJ fixe le comptoir, l'air embarassé.e.

"Euh…"  
"Ça n'élimine rien du tout", commente Saule avec un sourire narquois.  
"Quoi ?!" s'exclame Camille.  
" _Qui_ ?!" demande Sally.

DJ marmonne quelque chose d'inaudible.

"La même mais plus fort ?" suggère Sally.

DJ fixe Saule. Saule fixe DJ.

"Il n'y a rien de honteux", dit Saule, soudainement sérieux. "Mais tu n'es pas obligé.e d'en parler si tu ne veux pas."

Un bruit de pas se fait entendre. C'est Dustin qui approche depuis l'entrée de la Tanière. Alfred laisse toujours passer les habitués avant l'ouverture officielle.

"Qui essaye d'obliger DJ à parler de quoi ?" demande-t-il, un sourcil levé.

DJ pique un fard, se cache le visage d'une main et pointe Dustin de l'autre.

"Hein ?" s'étonne Dustin. "Je viens d'arriver, je n'ai encore rien fait !"  
" _Dustin_ ?!" s'étrangle Sally avant de se raviser : "Oui non en fait je ne sais pas pourquoi ça m'étonne, c'est parfaitement cohérent."  
"Mais _qu'est-ce que j'ai fait_ enfin ?!"  
"Dis-moi Dustin", sussure Camille, "serais-tu prêt à répondre à quelques questions sur la biologie de ton espèce ?"

Dustin lance un regard perdu à tous les présents.

"Je, euh… je suppose, oui ?"  
"Parfait ! Viens donc avec moi…"

Camille entraîne Dustin vers une banquette un peu plus loin dans la boîte de nuit. Sally tapotte gentiment l'épaule de DJ.

"Félicitations je suppose ? Et pour tes symptômes, reparles-en à Camille dès qu'elle se sera calmée sur le sujet de la reproduction, elle fera de son mieux pour t'aider."

Pour toute réponse, DJ pousse son ramequin vide vers Thalis, qui le reremplit sans commenter.

"Mes QUOI ?!" hurle Dustin d'un ton choqué quelques instants plus tard.  
"L'absence totale de subtilité de Camille vient encore de frapper, on dirait…" commente Sally.  
"C'est pas tous les jours que quelqu'un arrive à déstabiliser Dustin", sourit Thalis.  
"On ouvre officiellement dans cinq minutes, j'espère qu'elle aura fini de le traumatiser d'ici-là, j'ai pas très envie de devoir lui retirer son sujet d'étude", souligne Saule.  
"Meh, au pire on les colle dans la cave", réplique Sally.  
"Tu plaisantes ? C'est là que sont Alban et Citron aux dernières nouvelles. Tu veux vraiment qu'ils soient témoins de _ça_ ?"  
"Uh. Pas faux."

Quatre minutes et trente-sept secondes plus tard, Camille revient vers le bar, perdue dans ses pensées. Dustin reste assis, l'air de se demander ce qui vient de lui arriver.

"Tiens DJ, prends le sachet entier, va", dit Thalis.

DJ s'empare de la réserve de cacahuètes et file à son poste. Ce n'est pas un peu de fatigue qui va l'empêcher de faire danser la Tanière, après tout.

**Author's Note:**

> Intersexe : une personne intersexe est née avec des caractéristiques sexuelles ne correpondant pas aux caractéristiques typiquement associées au masculin ou au féminin. [Voici une BD qui explique les bases du sujet, et comporte des liens pour aller plus loin.](https://www.cjoint.com/doc/19_02/IBCpR4FMnU1_bd-web.pdf)


End file.
